Keeping It Down
by Hypno-Green
Summary: This is a fill from a prompt at the glee kink meme.


**A/N: Fill form this**prompt**at the Glee kink meme; Rachel has serious trouble staying quiet while Santana is inside her with one of their larger strap-ons.  
Bonus: It's normally not a problem, as her room is sound proofed but they're at Santana's house, with a good chunk of her family (and maybe a few of their friends) downstairs. Santana's door doesn't lock. It's been awhile and neither one wants to stop even though it's killing Rachel (and Santana's shoulder into which Rachel is biting).  
Bonus 2: Someone Knocks on the door and Santana has to answer them to keep them from coming in even though Rachel is whispering dirty things into her ear.**

Santana sat frustrated in her living room, trying to write her Spanish essay. She wasn't just frustrated she was sexually frustrated, and she blamed her girlfriend. Rachel Berry was having her damn room redecorated. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for them, they'd just be able to do it somewhere else. They'd had sex a load of times at Rachel's house that wasn't in her bedroom, but it wasn't just Rachel's room that was being redecorated but the entire house, which meant that the house was always full of people. Of course they didn't only have sex at Rachel's house but with a soundproofed room and two parents that worked most of the day, it was just easier.

Santana's mum worked from home, which was the main reason they didn't get a chance to when at hers. They did get times to go at it when her mum was out. Which would under normal circumstances have been fine, sure they wouldn't be getting as much sex as they were used to but it would be better then this, both her older brothers had decided to visit home at the same time for a month, getting alone time was near impossible, she's never hated her brothers as much as she did right now. It had been one whole week, that's seven days with no sex, and as Rachel liked to remind her; the people that were working on her house were still scheduled to be there for another two weeks.

It was a Sunday afternoon and everyone was in. even her dad had the day off from the hospital, which was a rarity. Also instead of being able to deal with the frustration, deal in this sense meant, completely ignore it by avoiding the cause of her problems, her frigging girlfriend had decided that she couldn't concentrate at home, which meant she'd invited herself over - her family loved her too much to care - only she'd brought, Brittany and Quinn with her. This meant that all four of them were sat in the Lopez's living room, working on their homework. The two blondes were sat on the sofa, while Rachel had claimed the armchair, this left Santana with the floor.

The Latina took a brake from writing bringing her glass of water to her lips, feeling someone's eyes on her she looked across the room to where her girlfriend was sat, wearing one of those ridiculously short skirts, staring right at her. When one neat eyebrow raised the taller brunette knew she had been caught staring at the singers legs.

A small smirk began to form on the small diva's face, Santana found herself powerless to turn away as Rachel started moving her legs. It was the classic 'uncross, recross,' but that didn't make it any less effective. During the middle of said move Santana found her eyes widening and subsequently chocking on her glass of water. Rachel Berry was not wearing any underwear.

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn asked as she moved to rub the brunette's back. "I'm fine, just the wrong hole." Came the quite reply.

"You didn't complain last time," Brittany had decided that moment to speak, the amused look on Rachel's face faltered for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't know about the sexual relationship that the two cheerleaders had before, but Santana had left certain parts of what they had done together out of any conversation.

"You are looking extremely flustered, I think it might be beneficial for you to go lie down and relax, hopefully that might bring your condition under control." Rachel suggested with a look that clearly indicated that it wouldn't be about relaxing.

"I'm fine, I just want to finish my essay." Santana stated, while giving Rachel a hard look, one that clearly said 'she knew what was going on and she wasn't going to cave'.

It was very difficult for Santana to ignore the ache while Rachel was around, but with no reason to throw her out she had to just grin and bear it. Rachel had been teasing her with looks and poses for nearly and hour now and despite the fact that she was as horny as fuck, she'd managed to control herself.

"So when are you guys doing a duet in glee?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's bluntness, the look of excitement on Rachel's face and the look of panic on Santana's.

The diva sprang to her feet, and evil look flitting across her face. That was when Santana knew she was in trouble. "Thank you for reminding me Brittany, we will be showcasing our choice this Friday. Which means," she walked purposefully across the room, fisting her hand in Santana's top. "We're going upstairs to practice the surprise." She yanked Santana to her feet by her top, the top pulling up so that both Quinn and Brittany got and eye full of the Latina's toned abs and bra held breasts.

Once Santana had been dragged away Brittany spoke in a far off voice, "I miss banging that. Wonder what;s for dinner." Quinn just stared at the other blonde girl shaking her head.

Santana didn't really see much as she was dragged up the house, she was fairly certain that she ahd seen on of her older brothers smirking at her, but which one or where she just wasn't sure. Rachel finally released her shirt, but only to throw the Latina on the bed. "Stay."

It was a short sentence which usually meant that there is no arguing with her. For her part Santana just laid there not really sure what she was meant to do. So she just watched as Rachel walked back to the door closing it softly. "I still hate that this door doesn't lock." The diva said equally as softly, Santana just shrugged.  
They had a no lock policy in their house, the only two doors with locks on them were the front and back. There were reasons for this, as there clearly had at one point been a lock on this door, but Santana hadn't shared the why with Rachel yet and the shorter brunette wasn't going to push her.

The Jewish girl walked back towards the bed and before Santana could argue about them not doing anything, Rachel hopped onto the bed straddling her girlfriend's denim clad hips. Pushing down slightly, causing the other brunette to gasp. Pleased with the response, Rachel knew she wouldn't have to work too hard to get what she wanted.

"Rach, aren't we meant to be practising a duet?" Santana struggled to keep her voice even as Rachel grabbed onto her shirt once again. "I lied." Came the simple answer from the diva, who followed it up by giving a particularly hard tug on the Latina's shirt, ripping it right off her body. "That-" Santana started to complain, only to be cut off by Rachel. "I'll buy you a new one." Santana, despite being annoyed about the shirt, had to admit she was turned on by Rachel ripping it off her.

Rachel moved down her girlfriends body. The diva's breath tickled her abs. She felt as much as she heard Rachel's whisper. Damn I love your abs." She didn't get a chance to answer before Rachel slowly ran her tongue up the middle of them. Starting to bite, nip, suck and lick all over them. Rachel used a random pattern meaning that Santana didn't know which she was going to do. Santana's left hand threaded through silky hair, her other was gripping her bed sheets below, her breathing slightly erratic as she tried to contain crying out in pleasure.

"Rachel my parents are downstairs." Santana managed to find the words. The fact that she didn't think they should be doing this right now didn't stop her whimper of displeasure when the other brunettes mouth left her body.

"Yes San I am quite aware of who is in your house currently, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't partake in sexual intercourse. I don't know about you personally, but I'm having problems concentrating on anything, well anything that isn't you in many different compromising situations. Due to this the only conclusion I have come to as an answer to this is that I have been lacking mind blowing orgasmic sex provided by you."

Santana's mind was trying to take every word in, honestly she was, she just couldn't help that she found every time that Rachel Berry went into one of her long winded speeches she got too turned on to actually hear the words said. She did however seem to realise that it had something to do with them having sex right now.

Rachel already knew that she had won, she'd known she'd win the second the Latina let her drag her up the stairs. That however didn't stop her squeals of delight when Santana finally agreed. Rachel quickly hopped off the bed and started looking around the room., asking Santana a question as she went. "Where is it then?"

Santana who was still on the bed, propped herself up on her elbows, a puzzled look crossing her face. Rachel didn't even look up from her searching when she answered the question that Santana hadn't managed to voice yet. "The package you got the other day?"

The puzzled look on the Latina's face grew as she was trying to figure out what Rachel was referring to. Once her brain made the connection as to what she had delivered, her eyes widened comically. "No way Rachel! No way in hell! That one is bigger then our others and no matter how much I love the noises that come out of your mouth, my whole family is down there and they will hear us." Her hands had been gesturing between the door Rachel and the box that Rachel had apparently found.

"You promised. You agreed that the first time we used this would be the next time we had sex at your house. And according to you, you never lie." Santana could already see the pout that covered Rachel's face and groaned as she remembered agreeing.

It had been the night that they had brought the thing, Rachel had been eating her out for going on two hours, but never giving her the release she needed. Bringing her close, so that she was right on the edge but never letting her cum. Santana would have pretty much agreed to do anything in that moment; so long as Rachel let her have her orgasm. Her girlfriend was a complete tease and she loved it.

"I swear to God you are going to be the death of me." Santana didn't even have to wait a second after speaking before the strap on landed on her stomach with a thud. She raised an eyebrow, she hadn't even heard the box being opened, "eager much?"

In true Rachel Berry fashion; "I have taken into consideration of the time that it took for me to get you up here, I had personally thought it would be easier then in proved to be. Also the fact that your mother does not accept tardiness to the dinner table. So I'm suggesting that we forgo any more foreplay and get straight to business." Rachel hadn't been kidding when she said about getting straight to business, as with the end of her explanation it was punctuated with the diva's bra landing on Santana's head.

"Not that you don't look fabulous, but where the heck did all your clothes go?" Santana asked slightly confused.

"Honey stop stalling and get naked now, you've been holding my entire day plan up." Rachel quite calmly informed the taller girl.

Santana knew there was no use arguing the point, she'd agreed, the lack of sex recently was making all rational thought process difficult, her girlfriend was naked and she was incredibly horny. So she did the only thing that she truthfully wanted to do, got off the bed and stripped the rest of her clothes off.

While Santana was doing that, Rachel had perched on the edge of the bed and started sucking on the large blue dildo. She released the fake appendage with a pop, her saliva glistering in the light. "I'm so glad that we got this one, despite the high probability that we broke your bank account with this purchase. The smaller dildo on the inside should give you - or me when I take it for a spin - added pleasure."

While Rachel was talking, Santana, finally rid of her clothes, had taken the strap on back and was shimmying the harness up her legs and adjusting it on her hips. Santana couldn't help the moan that escaped when the smaller of the dildos slid into her.

The shorter girl wasted no time in grabbing onto the back of Santana's neck and pulling her back down onto the bed. This time the taller girl was on top.

Their lips locked in heated, charged kisses. Rachel grabbed her girlfriend's behind, pulling her hips and the blue strap on against her centre. "Get the fuck in there now!" The shorter girl growled out.

The Latina couldn't deny Rachel when she swore, mostly because of the rarity of it happening. Santana stopped the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of her tongue, instead she poised herself, slightly hovering above. Using the fingers on her left hand to rub along Rachel's slit, she felt just how wet she was, the action causing a little moan form the diva.

Apparently Santana took a little bit too long tracing around Rachel's entrance as the Jewish girl spoke. "Stop teasing, I already told you we were foregoing any foreplay. So hurry. The. Fuck. Up!"

With Rachel's point being expressed Santana lowed her hips. Rubbing the head of the dildo along Rachel's slit and against her clit, thus earning a moan from the smaller girl. Before Rachel could complain about further delaying, Santana slowly pushed into the girl's dripping pussy.

Santana only just managed to contain her own moan at penetrating her girlfriend. Rachel on the other hand wasn't quite so good at being quiet, thus she let out a loud breathy moan. "You need to keep it down." Santana whispered as she started to slowly thrust in and out.

Santana started picking up speed, knowing that Rachel really liked it hard and fast.

You couldn't fault Rachel on effort. She really was trying to be quiet, you could see the strain it was causing on her face. Unfortunately that wasn't preventing the loud noises that were escaping Rachel's mouth and driving the Latina insane.

They both didn't want to be quiet. Rachel loved making noise and Santana loved hearing it, but they had to keep it down. They didn't want someone to walk in on them. Neither of them would be comfortable in that situation.

"You. Need. To. Shut. Up." Santana groaned at the smaller girl, punctuating each word with a thrust of her hips.

"Make me." Rachel half shouted.

"Bite me." Santana hadn't meant it as an actual suggestion. The Latina frequently told Rachel to bite her, usually when they were having a verbal disagreement. So it was pretty safe to say that Santana was fairly shocked when Rachel sank her teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder, the part right next to her neck. The Latina let out a surprised; "Oh fuck!"

They rhythm that Santana had been thrusting to faltered. The biting was something new, definitely painful but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. With Rachel latched onto her shoulder it meant that she felt the other girl's disappointed groan at her falter. But it also meant that once she got her rhythm sorted out she could feel the excited moaning that her shoulder was muffling.

There was a light sheen of seat covering both girls bodies. They were both extremely close to reaching climax, it was slightly embarrassing how quickly they got this worked up. They were interrupted when there was a loud rapping at the door, causing Santana to halt her movements, half inside her girlfriend. It also caused Rachel to release Santana's shoulder, with a slightly guilty look on her face while looking at the angry mark she'd left on Santana.

"San, your mum said that dinner will be ready in five minutes. Also Brittany kept mumbling something about hoping you guys actually show what you've been practising all this time, she said she thinks it'd be totally hot. Although she did add how she thought only the guys minus Kurt would appreciate it. She also thought Tina might too. I'm not really sure what she was referring too... Are you guys okay?"

Upon hearing Quinn's soft voice through the door Santana had attempted to pull the rest of the way out, but Rachel's hands had grabbed her arse and held her in place. Before whispering into the Latina's ear; "Don't you dare pull out. We are going to finish here and then get to dinner. You are going to get rid of your friend right now otherwise she is going to walk in here. Which would lead to her getting much more of an eyeful then the one I gave her earlier when dragging you away."

The door handle rattled, clearly they had taken too long to answer and the blonde girl was just making sure they heard her. Quinn was giving the handle a wiggle, because despite the no lock, Santana's door had a tendency to be awkward.

"Santana if you don't stop her I'm going to get a remote vibrator. Shove it in your pussy and make you keep it there all day on Friday. Including for both cheerio's practice and glee club." Santana couldn't help the involuntary shudder that ran through her body at Rachel's words.

"Wait." The dark haired cheerleader managed to get out just as the door opened. Luckily Quinn had heard, therefore the door remained just a fraction open. "We - we'll be do - downmmm. Rachel!" Santana scolded the Brunette half way through talking. "We'll be down for dinner. You'll ruin the-"

Rachel had been whispering dirty thins into Santana's ear the entire time. Things that included exactly how she wanted to christen her room once the redecoration was completed. Although this did make the already difficult conversation harder for Santana.

"Surprise." Rachel finished the sentence before Quinn had time to ask.

"Yeah we'll see you at dinner." Santana added quickly before the shorter girl made it more difficult.

Rachel reattached her mouth to Santana's shoulder as they heard the door close and the blonde girl retreat down the stairs. When Santana didn't immediately start back up again, Rachel ground her teeth harder into the sensitive flesh.

Santana, not being prepared for it, let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the pleasure she found in the pain. She could feel the grin on her girlfriends face at this revelation. Although the grin quickly turned back into moaning as Santana started to slowly thrust deep into her.

It didn't take long for Santana to build up the speed again and then surpassing and going faster and harder then before.

Ignoring the fact that she should probably slow down a little as her bed as banging loudly against the wall. She most likely ignored it because of the vibrations Rachel was making into her shoulder. Vibrations that she knew if her shoulder wasn't acting as a gag there would be beautiful noises playing in her room.

The sheen of sweat that covered their bodies caused Rachel's hands to start to slide down Santana's back. Only Rachel decided to add her nails to the mix and actually scratched. There were going to be marks left there.

Both of them were close and this had the effect of Santana's thrusts becoming more erratic as a posed to the rhythm that she had been using before.

Santana was desperately holding on to the edge. Being penetrated while screwing Rachel's brains out with a strap on, was completely new and overwhelming. Santana enjoyed using their other strap ons, she did get pleasure from using them too. But nothing like this. She had a feeling that this one was quickly going to become a favorite.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was so stubborn there was no way she could have held on this long. There was however no way she'd tell Rachel that. The teasing would be terrible.

Santana needed Rachel to get off right now, and she knew she had to do something else to make it happen.

The Latina started to kiss and lick on the part of Rachel's neck that she could reach. This was followed by a demanding, husked whisper; "You need to cum right now."

Luckily for Santana that was all it took to push her girlfriend over into a quivering orgasmic mess. Which meant she could let go and let her own orgasm rip through her body.

"Fuck San. That was just... Fuck me." Rachel breathlessly whispered, after coming down from her high.

"I think I just did that." Came the drowsy reply as Santana rolled off the Jewish girl.

"I want to hit you right now."

"I'll tell Brittany."

"She'd probably say you'd like it and ask to watch."

Santana just glared knowing that her girlfriend was right. Sometimes having Brittany as her best friend sucked for threatening.

Rachel stood, her legs shaky as she started to find her clothes. "Rach babe, you really have to try this thing. it's fucking amazing." Santana still hadn't moved from where she'd rolled off Rachel. She did however notice the glare that Rachel was sending her way. This had the effect of quickly prompting her to start movement.

The Spanish speaking girl started fumbling with the straps, loosening them so she could take it off. She couldn't contain the groan that left her mouth as it pulled out of her, covered in her juices. She threw the sex covered toy at her girlfriend. But still refusing to get off her bed and get dressed. She just wanted to bask in her post sex haze, was that too much to ask?

Luckily for Santana Rachel had managed to catch the toy before it touched any of her clothes. She did however pull a face as both her hands were now covered in both of their juices. She settled for two words instead of the lecture she wanted to give. "You're gross." She dropped the toy on the end of the bed.

The diva rolled her eyes as Santana still hadn't moved. Using the Latina's distracted state she leaned over giving her girlfriend a hard shove, leaving two wet sticky hand prints on the naked girl.

However Santana was a lot closer to the edge of the bed then Rachel realised, and the shove had the unintentional effect of pushing the cheerleader off the bed.

There was a loud thud and a grunt of pain as the girl hit the floor. "Are you alright sweetheart? Because if not I could always get your dad. He's a doctor and he'd know what to do." Rachel's voice was filled with concern. Later there would be a lot of teasing from both sides.

"I'm naked. My Papi is not going in here now. I'll be fine. Covered in bruises, yes, but fine. You're going to have to make it up too me."

Santana's words caused a predatory smirk to cross the small diva's face. Her response; "After dinner, although I might add that you need to put some clothes on for that."

When they finally made it down to dinner, late. The looks on everyone but Quinn's face told them both that they all knew what was going on upstairs.

"San why did you change your shirt?" Brittany asked looking slightly confused.

"Probably because Rachel ripped it off." Santana's eldest brother muttered. Although it was still loud enough for the entire table to hear. One of the effects of this statement was that both girls in question were blushing deeply.

Santana's other reaction was to flip her brother the bird, causing her mother to scold her. "Santana! Don't give your brother the finger!"

"Sorry Mami." The youngest Lopez apologized.

Her other brother quietly said something in Spanish; "_I bet Rachel like it when Santana gives her the finger."_

That comment had several reactions: Their father shifted uncomfortably. Their mother unsuccessfully tried to hide a smirk. Both of the boys openly laughing. Both Brittany and Rachel looked confused, but both knowing it had something to do with the shorter brunette. Quinn looked like she was in shock, she could actually speak Spanish. Santana was blushing the hardest she'd ever blushed.

Fin


End file.
